Crying On a Suitcase
by Nikkixoxo
Summary: Obsessed with this song. Couldn't resist writing a one-shot. Based on "Crying On A Suitcase" by Casey James. M for language only.


**I just had to write this one-shot. This song has been running through my mind for like a week! Enjoy! **

**I do not own "Crying On A Suitcase" by Casey James.**

Crying On A Suitcase

"Shit!"

'_What are you doing?'_

_**SLAM**_

No sound of a lock clicking sounded as footsteps ran down the hallway, skidding around the corner. Skipping the elevator, they turned towards the stairs and began the sprint downwards.

'_Why are you just standing here? YOU fucked up.'_

One more slide around the corner and out the door he went.

Shoving the valet out the way, he jumped in the truck, slammed the door, hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

'_WE BOTH FUCKED UP!'_

'_YEAH WELL YOU'RE THE MAN! GO FUCKING GET HER!'_

The smell of burnt rubber hit his sensitive nose as he tore onto the street, running a red light at 80 miles per hour.

'_She fucking hates me now so what's the point?'_

Growling in frustration, the man turned sharp onto a back road, speeding down it towards his destination.

'_THE POINT IS THAT YOU NEED TO FUCK ALL OF THIS ARGUMENT SHIT AND GO GET HER!'_

Just noticing a piece of paper lodged between his windshield and wipers, the man swore under his breath at the parking ticket. Turning on his wipers, the paper flew away from the speeding car, never to be seen again.

'_I DON'T THINK THAT WILL DO ANYTHING MIROKU!'_

Arriving at his destination, he flew through the parking lot, hitting the brakes as he rolled over a curb.

"Fuck!"

Stopping the truck and pulling the emergency brake then the key out of the ignition, the man jumped out of the truck and slammed the door, already sprinting through the mass of people ready for the holidays.

'_I DON'T THINK STANDING HERE IS DOING ANYTHING EITHER INUYASHA!'_

Running through the automatic doors he stopped, and looked around, seeking help. Spotting an attendant, he rushed over to her, cutting off the other four in line.

'_SHIT!'_

"Where is gate 8?" He shouted, ignoring the complaints from behind.

The woman stared at him, obviously confused, "I'm sorry sir, these people were before you. If you want help you are going to have to-"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THIS GATE IS! I DON'T HAVE ALL GODDAMN DAY!" He screeched, shocking the woman in front of him.

"U-uh take a right at the baggage claim area and t-then a left at the souvenir shop. It's two gates down from there, sir." The woman stuttered. Before she could even finish her sentence he was gone, running towards direction he was pointed in.

"_WHERE IS THIS GATE?"  
_

~XoxoX~

'_Hey babe, how was your day?'_

'_I got fired.'_

Sitting by the window, she watched with bloodshot eyes as the planes left the runway, wondering when hers would be called. Her ticket said at 6:00pm but it was 6:45 and yet no call had been made for her gate.

'_What happened? What did you do this time?'_

'_It's not always my fucking fault Kagome, I didn't DO anything wrong.'_

Tears had finally stopped rolling as she turned back to her suitcase. Stickers of the Eiffel Tower, the Roman Coliseum, the Tower of Pisa, and more coated it as she remembered her time during the vacation. It had seemed like heaven a mere 3 months ago.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Wet drops formed on the leather, as fresh tears began, once again, coating her cheeks.

"Inuyasha…"

'_I didn't say that! I just figured in order to get fired, you must have done SOMETHING you weren't supposed to!'_

'_Well guess what? You're wrong. I got fucking laid off. You're loving boyfriend didn't actually fuck up.'_

'_Why are you getting so angry? What the fuck did I do?'_

'_YOU JUST FUCKING INSULTED ME. WHY SHOULDN'T I BE MAD?'_

She lay down across the bench, placing her head gently on her luggage as she let silent tears fall.

She had no idea what she did wrong. Sure they got into arguments every once in a while but never this bad.

'_Why are you yelling at me? I'm not yelling at you!'_

'_Well THAT's a surprise.'_

Rolling towards the window, she watched yet another plane lift off, probably taking another girl away from her boyfriend after a fight.

'_Well fuck you! I'm just trying to fucking reason with you but OBVIOUSLY you're not capable of holding a conversation WITHOUT YELLING!'_

'_DON'T FUCKING START WITH ME KAGOME.'_

Fading into the sky, Kagome turned her eyes towards the souvenir shop. She silently daydreamed of Inuyasha turning that corner, sprinting towards her.

Her eyes widened as he came closer and closer to her, dropping to his knees, whispering soft apologies and sweet nothings in her ear.

Blinking her eyes, she wondered if it was a dream and wrapped her arms around him.

'_FINE I WON'T START! I'M FINISHING IT. If all you're going to do in this relationship is YELL AT ME then I'M FUCKING DONE!'_

'_Oh sure THAT'S mature. Break up with me as soon as you can't handle a little fight. Fine go ahead, RUN AWAY from this fight. I WON'T FUCKING CARE.'_

"Passengers on gate 8, you're plane is now boarding."

Shooting up from her trance-like state, Kagome blinked repeatedly and whipped her head towards the souvenir shop.

There was no Inuyasha running to her.

'_Oh so you're ACTUALLY leaving? Go ahead. Pack your suitcase; it's not like I care.'_

'_YOU'RE SUCH A DICK! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN? I'M SO DONE WITH YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

Wiping the tears from her eyes furiously, Kagome stood up and grabbed her suitcase that she was bringing with her on the plane.

Walking towards her gate, she stopped at the back of line, waiting her turn to board the plane.

'_GLADLY!'_

Her eyes drifted to the airplanes outside, waiting to take her away.

"Inuyasha…"

~XoxoX~

Whipping left at the souvenir shop, he looked down the hall and saw a giant 8 above an open gate.

That was allowing its last passenger in.

And starting to close.

"FUCK!"

Dodging people and suitcases, he sprinted towards the gate like it was his lifeline.

"WAIT! Please wait!" He screamed at the attendant.

Turning towards the half-demon, the elder woman looked him up and down, asking, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Please, my girlfriend is on that plane. I NEED to get her off. PLEASE! I don't know where she's going and I'm scared I'll lose her forever. PLEASE! You can even come in with me if you want! I HAVE to get to her!"

He panted, finishing his long rant. The attendant looked at him for a split second before sighing and re-opening the gate, "If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm dragging your ass out of there, got it? I'll alert the pilot of the delay. Go get your girl sweetheart." She smiled a heart-warming smile and gestured for him to go.

Pulling the gray-haired woman into his arms, he whispered, "Thank you so much," and ran down the gate.

"Where is she?" He mumbled under his breath frantically, searching for his raven-haired beauty. Sending prayers up to God, he hoped that he wouldn't lose her. He couldn't. She was his one and only love. He couldn't lose her.

Spotting black in the corner of his eye, he snapped his head to the left.

"KAGOME!"

The woman ahead of him stopped. She slowly turned her head towards him, eyes slightly wide.

"SHIT!"

~XoxoX~

Shoving her carry-on in the compartment above her, she sat in her seat, awaiting take-off.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen; there will be a short ten minute delay. We will be up and running before you know it. Please get comfortable and turn off all of your electronics…"

The pilot's voice faded as she looked out her window. She just wanted to get out of there and go to her mother. Her mom would take her in her arms and shower kisses all over her head as she wept in her arms like when she was little. Her mother would cook her dinner and bring her ice cream and stay up all night with her, calling Inuyasha a jerk with her.

"I'm sorry sir, you cannot board this plane without a ticket!"

"I'm not staying on the fucking plane! I'm dragging my girlfriend off of it!"

Kagome snapped her head towards the voice. _"That couldn't be..."_

Red eyes met golden eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shoved past the flight attendant, running to his girlfriend and dropping to his knees.

She was more than shocked, speechless even, as her boyfriend kneeled before her and took her hand in his.

"Please, Kagome, I'm so sorry," his hair fell over his eyes, golden orbs hidden from her, "I know you are incredibly mad at me right now but I need you in my life. I can't lose you. I love you Kagome. I love you with all of my heart and you will forever be the only one for me. Please get off this damn airplane and come home."

No words came. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the man on his knees below her. Taking her finger, she lifted his chin so his eyes were looking directly at hers.

His hands cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

"I am so sorry Kagome. Please come home with me."

She leaned down and gently placed her lips on his, caressing his own face with her hands.

Pulling back slightly, she whispered against his lips, "Never do that again."

Nodding his head he once again captured her lips with his.

Tears rolled off her cheeks, and she stood up, vaguely aware of the cooing coming from the other passengers.

"Let's go home, Inuyasha."

Standing up next to her he smiled down, pecking her lips once more.

"Let's."


End file.
